User blog:HumboldtLycanthrope/WEREWOLF STORY CONTEST
THE WINNERS ARE AS FOLLOWS: FIRST PLACE: Harvest by Dgrady237 with a score of 66 out of 70. SECOND PLACE: The Well, the Wheel, and Wilhelm by Creepy Thomas O. with a score of 65 out of 70 THIRD PLACE: Tranquility's Bounty by Noctevoire with a score of 64 out of 70 Greetings writers of the strange and horrific. It is my immense honor to be hosting a werewolf writing contest. GUIDELINES: The term “werewolf” is used in the loosest of all possible senses here. Any shapeshifter, either real or metaphorical, will be accepted. From the traditional wolfman of horror movie fame to Native American skin walkers to Norse Berserker warriors draped in bearskin to those suffering from lycanthropy, a form of madness where one thinks they have transformed into a monster. Even completely symbolic versions of a werewolf are fine. Let your imaginations run wild. Submissions will be open from September 25th to October 25th, winners announced on Halloween. Just write, “I’m in,” in the comments and get to it. There is a strict 4,000-word limit. No exceptions. Come on, this is creepypasta not creepynovel. All entrants will receive a detailed critique of their story. Pastas will be judged on the following criteria, each receiving a score of one through ten: narrative hook/inciting incident, originality, character development, dialogue, execution (this will include grammar and punctuation), ending/denouement, and overall creepiness. Please proofread closely before submitting. I will be reading these as they come in, so there will be no chance to go back later and fix mistakes. I will write “received” after a submission and that will be the version judged and rated. This contest is open to all. New members, old timers and administrators. As anyone who knows me will tell you, I do not play favorites. WINNERS: First place winner will receive Spotlighted Pasta for the month of November and have their story on the homepage. They will also have their story narrated on the Let’s Read! YouTube channel which has over 241,300 subscribers. First, second and third place will receive a complimentary copy of my recently released novel KIND NEPENTHE: A Savage Tale of Terror Set in the Heart of California’s Marijuana Country. Don’t worry, you don’t need to give me any personal information or tell me your real name. I will give you a promotional code you can give to the publisher. Your secret identity is safe. Best of luck to all of you! Now, get writing. The full moon is October 5th. The hunter’s moon, one of the most spectacular of all. May it inspire and possess you. SUBMISSIONS RECEIVED Black and Blue by Helel ben Shahaar Tranquility's Bounty by Noctevoire Of Blood, Gold and Holy Light by MrDupin The Wolf of Beaver Woods by Derpyspaghetti A Silver Flame by Icydice Harvest by Dgrady237 The Well, the Wheel, and Wilhelm by Creepy Thomas O. That Moon of Mine by Doom Vroom Freedom of the Wild by Jake888 And the Autumn Moon Is Bright by Shadowswimmer77 Summary of Events, 18-Oct-2013 by Flumeje After the Incident by Par linstrom Wear by TimedMistakes Sorry by Mangleisanit (deleted for not meeting QS) Category:Admin Blogs Category:Blog posts